lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Super Death Party
(Based on a true story or something) One day, me and my sister were at Gamestop, looking for games, when something caught my eye. It was a pre-owned version of Super Mario Party on the Nintendo Switch. Something about the cover was off though. Everyone had Kamek's face and Hyper-Realistic eyes. That didn't bother me, though. I bought the game anyways because I don't care about that crap. Anyways, fast forward to when we were home. We immediately stuck the cartridge into the slot and got our joycons ready. We started the game, and nothing seemed off so far. We decided to play on a board, and we both decided on Megafruit Paradise. Then, we chose our character. My sister was Shy Guy, I was Goomba, and our CPU players were Wario and Daisy. We began the game. The game went as normal until My sister, aka Shy Guy, landed on a Bad Luck space. Then, Kamek came down with Hyper-Realistic eyes and said "I SWEAR, IF ANYONE LANDS ON A BAD LUCK SPACE AGAIN, I'LL KILL EVERYONE!" then, he took all of Shy Guys coins and went off. Next was my turn. I landed on the event space and went into a pipe. However, I heard screaming while I was going through the pipe, which scared me. Goomba came out covered in blood. Then, Daisy's turn was next. She landed on the space with the 2 boxes, a green and a red one. She picked the red one, and Lakitu came out, but it wasn't regular old Lakitu. He was covered in blood and looked depressed. Then, he got an angry look, and choked Daisy to death with his fishing rod. Me and my sister were shocked. "How could this be in a kids game?" I said. Then, it was a minigame. It was a minigame called "Kameks rage". It was Kamek versus me, my sister and Wario. The game started and Kamek had a chainsaw and began to run around like crazy with it. He sliced Wario in half and he exploded. Luckily, me and my sister survived and went to the next turn. Shy Guys turn was first, and they landed on a star space with Toadette on it. However, as it turns out, it was a disguised Kamek! He said "NO STARS FOR YOU, NOOB!" and took away all of Shy Guys money again. Next it was my turn, and I decided to use my special dice. However, Goomba's special dice sometimes lands on +2 coins, which doesn't move you any spaces. I landed on that, and then, because I was still on the event space, went back in the pipe. More screams could be heard, and Goomba came out DEAD. Then it was Shy Guys turn again, and he landed on a Bad Luck space again. Kamek came out of the game. He broke my leg, kicked me in the balls, and then disappeared into thin air. The end this story is dumb Category:Vidya games Category:Hyper-realistic Category:Blood